Kurisumasu no neko no tame
by Chia Moon
Summary: Cuando la terrible tragedia cae sobre ellas, Hinata y Sakura solo pueden pedir un milagro por navidad. No obstante, jamás pensaban que su regalo de navidad llegara en forma de niño y... con orejas. ¿De qué modo podrá ayudarlas tener dos pequeños gatitos en su casa? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando estos dos pequeños empiecen a cambiar de una forma sensual?
1. Chapter 1

**Esto llevaba tiempo deseando subir. Hablé en su día con Shadechu de él. Es solo primer capítulo así que más adelante se responderán preguntas y demás nwn.**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** kurisumasu no neko no tame

 **Parejas:** Todas las canon, más extras. Principales: SasuSaku y NaruHina **.**

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Temas:** Romance, humor, Lemon, OOC, IC, Soez. **  
**

 **Advertencias:** kemonomimi x humano. Puede parecer Shota, pero darle su tiempo.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de uso de propio protario.

* * *

 **kurisumasu no neko no tame**

* * *

 **ºMilagro de navidadº**

 **1**

* * *

 _Cuidado con lo deseas...  
_

 _Podría ser más de lo que esperas._

* * *

 _Navidad, diciembre del 2015._

 _Ciudad Konoha. En alguna casa en el centro._

Los anuncios de la televisión eran los rastros de una noche aburrida y triste. Mientras en el resto de casas la gente se reunía frente a los árboles de navidad, cantaban villancicos y comían turrón. Los regalos esperaban bajo las ramas repletas de bolitas y figuras navideñas.

Pero en su casa no.

Ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá, rodeadas por una manta que compartían, con la mirada fija en aquellos aburridos anuncios de bombones de navidad y regalos para infantes. En sus manos, sostenían una copa de champan.

Quedaba nada para que fueran las doce de la noche, para que las cosas se dispararan y la gente abandonaran sus cálidos refugios y se dejaran acariciar por la emoción en medio del frio.

Ellas eran jóvenes, hermosas y podría parecer que podían comerse el mundo. Pero muy lejos de la realidad, estaban ahí sentadas, en pijama y pantuflas. Habían cenado algo delicioso, sí, con lo poco que podían permitirse, una de ellas cocinaba de maravilla. Pero eso fue todo.

Sus planes de navidad habían sido guardados en el cajón. Nada iba a seguir adelante. Parecía que esa navidad era el peor desastre de sus vidas.

Sus parejas respectivas habían cancelado cualquier tipo de cita y viaje. Tan solo unos mensajes de felicitación era lo que esperaban como máximo en su buzón de voz. Pero no era eso lo que tenía afligidas a ambas muchachas.

Su mal principal se llamaba _"Manitas para hogar_ ". Quienes pocos comprendieran, no entenderían su tristeza, pero aquellos que las conocían, sí.

Todo a causa de los centros comerciales de la familia Arenas.

Ambas eran dueña de una tienda para animales. No era convencional. Una tienda que vendía piensos y animales para adopción, nunca venta de ellos. Durante un año las cosas fueron bien, eran felices, animales de toda clase eran adoptados y los piensos se vendían bien.

Luego llegaron las construcciones del nuevo centro comercial y quedaron rápidamente aplacadas. La gente parecía más interesada en cosas materiales que en salvar vidas y con el centro comercial que vendía piensos incluidos, las visitas fueron menguando hasta que fueron incapaces de tener la tienda abierta.

La preocupación de qué hacer con los animales y cómo volver a montar todo, las había dejado con una mano delante y otra detrás.

Por esos motivos, su celebración era un desastre.

Justo cuando daban las doce, ambas se miraron con tristeza. Un par de ojos verdes y otros de un color misterioso, único. Una de cabellos rosas cortos y otra de cabellos azulados largos. Se sonrieron con tristeza. Ambas habían llorado mucho ya un día atrás. Juntas, abrazadas mientras todo se les caía encima.

Levantaron las copas, chocándolas y pegaron su frente mientras cerraban sus ojos. A la par, sus labios moviéndose.

—Deseamos un milagro.

Con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

Y justo entonces, el timbre sonó...

— & —

Sakura fue la que se levantó primero ante la atenta mirada de Hinata, quien se relamía el champán de la comisura de los labios y la miraba interrogativa. Dejó la copa en la mesa y esperó a que la siguiera. Lo primero que pensó que fue en los niños de la casa de al lado que fueran a pedirles el aguinaldo, pero desechó la idea porque ese día, la familia había salido, asegurándose de informarlas.

Sintiendo a Hinata en su espalda, miró por la mirilla pero no vio a nadie, no obstante, la luz estaba encendida y volvieron a llamar. Dando un respingo, Hinata le jadeó en el hombro, aferrándose a su ropa, mirando preocupada hacia la puerta.

Sakura no se lo pensó más y abrió. Una ráfaga de aire frio entró en la casa, cegándolas por un instante. El sonido de algo sacudirse y un ligero maullido. Mientras abría los ojos, por un instante sopesó que era alguien abandonando un animal.

Lo primero que vio fue dos pequeñas sombras en medio de un halo blanco. Luego, las figuras fueron tomando formas hasta que fue incapaz de creerse lo que tenía ante sí.

—Hinata, dime que ves lo mismo— suplicó.

Hinata se frotó los ojos y asintió.

—Yo… veo dos niños, sí.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. En eso estaban de acuerdo. Bien. Pero había algo más. No eran simples niños. Y aparte de que resaltaban por la diferencia tan obvia, como que uno era como el sol dorado y el otro como la noche pura, era otra cosa más llamativa.

—Pero, Sakura-chan— murmuró Hinata apretando las manos contra su jersey de cuello alto gris—, ambos…

Sakura asintió.

—Ambos.

Hinata volvió a la carga.

—Pero… eso no es posible…

—No lo es— concedió. Y los señaló mientras la miraba asustada—. Tienen…

Colas. Orejas. Y colmillitos sobresaliendo de sus labios.

Todas esas cosas.

Y lo peor de todo, es que eran…

— ¡Adorables! — exclamaron a la vez.

—Pero no puede ser— reaccionó Sakura frunciendo el ceño—. Son humanos.

Ambas se miraron indecisas y confusas. Cuando volvieron a centrar la atención en la puerta, ambos pequeños no estaban. Se miraron y frotaron los ojos, preguntándose si aquello no habría sido una pura alucinación por el estrés que llevaban encima. Pero todo regresó cuando la visión de ambos chicos regresó.

Uno de ellos estaba colgando de la lámpara sujetándose con la cola de color oscuro y cogiendo algunos dulces que habían sobrado del postre de la cena. Y el segundo, jugaba con las bolas de navidad que ella había colgado a petición de Hinata, saltando de un lado a otro.

Ambas se miraron incrédulas.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? — cuestionó mirando hacia Hinata, esta palideció, negando.

—Yo… No tengo ni la menor idea…

Sakura se llevó las manos a las caderas, tomando aire. Tras cerrar y abrir los ojos, se acercó al chico más cercano, el rubio que, al contrario que su compañero, tenía una cola rubia y pomposa, además de orejas que más de forma gatuna, parecían de un zorro.

Lo atrapó de la camiseta de tirantas blanca que llevaba, sorprendiéndole no sentir frio tras la helada que estaba cayendo fuera. AL contrario, su piel estaba caliente. El chico se zarandeó, sacudiendo piernas y manos hasta que quedó quieto, mirando hacia ella, con la cola entre las piernas y… ¿las orejas gachas?

¿Acaso no estaban simplemente pegadas?

—A ver, niños— llamó, viendo que el de cabellos negros se detenía, con las comisuras llenas de cereza que ahora se quitaba de la lengua con ambas manitas, como si lo hubiera confundido con otra cosa que no era y el dulce le diera escalofríos*—. ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y vuestros padres? No deberíais de estar así vestidos en pleno invierno. ¡Pillareis un resfriado! ¿Acaso están haciendo Cosplay?

Hinata se acercó, cogiendo al de cabellos oscuros y sentándolo en el sofá con dulzura. Sakura la imitó con el inquieto rubio. Ambos las miraron los ojos grandes y rasgados. Sakura comenzaba a dudar. ¿Qué clase de persona se habría entretenido en hacer que esos pequeños se pusieran lentillas felinas?

—Somos vuestro regalo de navidad— respondió el rubio sonriendo—. ¡Vosotras nos llamasteis!

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de duda. Recordaban haber brindado y haber pedido un deseo, para ser más correctos, un milagro. Pero dudaba que aquello se tratara de dos mocosos haciendo cosplay de gatitos. Por muy adorables que fueran.

Hinata había levantado la manta para cubrirlos cuando escucharon un tintineo en el tejado y como si algo rasgara las vigas. Ambos niños saltaron con agilidad hacia la ventana, sacudiendo una manita a la noche. Cuando Sakura y Hinata llegaron, solo alcanzaron a ver una estela en el cielo, entre los copos de nieve.

—Eso era…

—No, Hinata— rogó Sakura con cierto repelús—. Son cuentos de niños.

—Lo has escuchado igual que yo, Sakura. — Hinata tragó y miró a los niños, pensativa—.Nosotras no tenemos chimenea.

—Y tampoco somos niñas— objetó la joven de cabellos rosas apartándose de la ventana mientras se frotaba los brazos—. Es imposible. Pensar que el sonido fuera de papá Noel, por favor.

Cuando miró hacia su amiga, ambos niños colgaban de sus brazos, uno a cada lado mientras la chica sonreía con amabilidad y paciencia. Sakura la miró acusadoramente.

—No. NI lo pienses. Una cosa es aceptar animales y otra muy diferente… ¿Sabes las de explicaciones que tendremos que dar?

—Venga, solo la noche. Damos parte a la policía mañana. Son adorables y divertidos.

—¿Divertidos? — exclamó levantando las manos y señalándolo a ambos chicos, que, de algún modo, trepaban por la cortina para ver quién llegaba antes a la barra—. ¡Van a destrozar la casa haciéndose pasar por gatos!

El rubio quedó colgando de la barra, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—No nos hacemos pasar por gatos, somos gatos.

Hinata extendió las manos para atraparlo y pegándolo a su pecho, lo acarició. Sakura bufó.

—Sí, bueno. Ya tuve suficiente. Quitaros esas cosas que os hacen parecer mascotas y mañana buscaremos a vuestros padres.

Alargó las manos y aferró al moreno, buscando entre sus cabellos la diadema que sujetaba las orejas. El niño ronroneó, hasta que le tiró de la oreja. Entonces, se revolvió y le dio un bocado en la mano. Sakura maldijo, apartando la mano y viendo como saltaba de su agarre ágilmente al suelo para tocarse la oreja y mirándola ofendida.

—Son…— Tembló—, de verdad…

— ¿Eh? — cuestionó Hinata mirándola con incredulidad, luego al niño rubio en sus brazos—. ¿Son reales?

El niño sonrió y asintió, enrollando la cola en la cadera de Hinata, dando un tirón, como si quisiera remarcar la fuerza de su extremidad.

Sakura se dejó caer en el sillón, mirándola, con las manos entre las rodillas y ligeras lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué… son? Hinata… son reales… eso quiere decir que… que son niños gatos o algo… así…

—Algo así— repitió el moreno subiendo por la parte trasera del sofá hasta quedar sentado a su lado—. Un milagro de navidad. Eso somos. Hmf— zanjó orgulloso.

Sakura lo miró tan solo un instante antes de rodar los ojos y clavarlos en la copa de champán que había dejado sobre la mesa. Aferró la copa y se la bebió de un trago, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Hinata apagó la televisión, mirándola preocupada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces, Sakura-chan? — cuestionó.

Sakura negó, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás con los dedos.

—Estoy pensado en acostarme. Sí— afirmó levantándose y girando sobre sus pies—. Me acostaré. Y mañana nada de esto habrá pasado. Volveremos a estar en la ruina como antes— hablaba mientras avanzaba hacia su dormitorio, desnudándose por el camino—, será el día siguiente de navidad. Tú irás a casa de tus padres y yo a casa de los míos para que, como siempre, sientan pena de mí.

Hinata la había seguido, apagando las luces, con ambos niños aferrados de su pantalón del pijama. Sakura abrió un lado de su cama tras encender la luz de la mesita de noche, sentándose.

—Y tú irás a ver al ogro de tú padre que no entiende que hacer feliz a los demás también es importante en esta vida— continuó. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió—. Sí, lo sé. Es duro lo que te digo, pero tu padre es de ese tipo. Ambas lo sabemos.

—Lo sé— confirmó la morena.

Desvió la mirada de Sakura solo para ver cómo el gato moreno saltaba en la cama y rebuscando, se metía bajo las mantas. Sakura se quedó pálida, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la tarea de prepararse para dormir.

—Entonces, volveremos a casa y continuaremos buscando nuevos sitios baratos para poder seguir con nuestra vida, si es que podemos— añadió esto último en voz baja.

El chico rubio pareció escucharla, porque trepó por la espalda de Hinata sin que esta se inmutara y la miró fijamente, sonriendo.

—¡Mejorará! ¡Lo hará! ¡Para eso estamos nosotros aquí!

Sakura le miró, suspirando, con una mano en la cadera y otra en la frente.

—Intento hacer que no estéis precisamente. De todas maneras, si fuera real. ¿Qué es lo que seríais capaces de hacer?

El rubio dudó, guiñando los ojos mientras se mordía un dedo, como si tuviera la respuesta a la pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

—Mañana abre la tienda y lo verás— respondió, no obstante, el gato de cabellos oscuros.

Hinata y ella intercambiaron una mirada, suspirando.

—De todas maneras, tenemos que ir— opinó Hinata pensativa—. Probemos a ver.

Sakura se frotó el ceño y se recostó en la cama.

—Como nos acusen de secuestro o de pederastas, verás tú qué gracia te hará recibir visitas de tu padre detrás de un cristal antibalas y unas rejas preciosas.

Hinata rió, dándose la vuelta para irse a su dormitorio. Sobre el hombro, todavía, llevaba al chico rubio. Y bajo las sábanas de su propia cama, el chico de cabellos oscuros se había enroscado, sonriendo con cara tranquila.

Sakura no pudo dormir esa noche, preguntándose qué sería de ella mañana.

Al día siguiente, Hinata despertó con un ligero cosquilleo en la cara. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio una sombra rubia moverse frente a su rostro, hasta que pudo enfocar correctamente de qué se trataba.

El pequeño niño dormía de espaldas a ella, pero con los pies sobre la almohada y la cabeza sobre su vientre. Al moverse, la cola hizo lo propio. Al principio, el recuerdo de pensar que eso era real, la estremeció y asustó, pero sentía cierto alivio de saber que todavía estaban ahí.

Eso significaba que no habían mentido. O que su mentira era también demasiado grande para ellos. Al fin y al cabo, eran niños.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y corrió al cuarto de baño. Al salir, descubrió a Sakura asomándose y mirando al niño rubio con los ojos entrecerrados. Le sonrió.

—No han desaparecido ni nada así.

—Eso me aterra mucho, Hinata.

La susodicha no pudo más que darle la razón. Cierta parte de todo eso era inquietante.

Se volvieron para salir al salón justo cuando el niño de cabellos rubios se coló entre las piernas de ambas, riendo, para ir hacia el dormitorio de Sakura. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad antes de seguirle.

Al entrar, se encontraron con la escena del rubio saltando sobre el dormido moreno y sentándose encima con todas sus fuerzas. El moreno soltó un maullido de sorpresa y un instante después, se había girado de una forma realmente rápida, hasta para sus ojos, mordiendo la oreja del chico rubio que casi temieron que se la arrancara mientras lo empujaba con manos y pies para lanzarlo contra la pared.

El niño rubio cayó a cuatro patas, riendo, mientras el moreno le miraba amenazadoramente, con la promesa de hacerle algo peor si continuaba.

—¡Ellas despertaron, Teme!

El chico de ojos oscuros se levantó de un salto y bajó de la cama, acercándose a ellas.

Hinata les miró en espera.

—Comida— soltó el moreno extendiendo la mano.

Hinata miró hacia Sakura, preguntándose qué comerían. Esperaba que comida, después de verle robarse los dulces, aunque luego los escupiera como si quemaran.

—¿Qué clase de comida es la que podéis comer? — cuestionó preocupada. No tenían nada de comida para animales en su casa.

—Comida— respondió el moreno mirándola con incredulidad.

Hinata intercambio una mirada cómplice con Sakura. Los dos niños se sentaron en la sillas frente a la mesa, esperando. Los restos de los postres de la noche continuaba sobre la mesa y ambos los apartaron con cierto desagrado. Especialmente, las cerezas por parte del chico de orejas negras.

—¿Creías que eran otra cosa? — cuestionó Sakura inclinándose sobre la mesa. Apartó unos mechones oscuros del rostro del pequeño.

—Tomates. Los humanos cultiváis.

Sakura sonrió y miró hacia Hinata.

—También se pueden comprar.

Hinata sonrió.

—No te preocupes, todavía tenemos algo de eso en la nevera. ¿Tú que prefieres? — cuestionó mirando al rubio.

El chico lo sopesó.

—¡Ramen!

Hinata cruzó los brazos negativamente.

—Ni hablar. Eso no es desayuno. Pero algo te haré.

El chico hizo un mohín adorable y Hinata se sintió culpable, pero divertida. Mientras prepara la comida, escuchó a Sakura hablar con ellos, interrogarles en busca de respuestas que no era nada claro.

—Al menos, decirnos cómo os llamáis— cuestionó Sakura terminando de poner la mesa.

Los niños se miraron, como si fuera algo que debieran de decir nada más llegar, cosa que era cierta.

El rubio levantó una mano, sonriendo sin cesar. Parecía la luz, la alegría.

—Naruto-neko.

El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros, totalmente diferente.

—Sasuke-neko.

—Y somos vuestro milagro de navidad— repitieron a la par.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anteriormente:** _Sakura y Hinata pasan una solitaria navidad tras que sus novios la dejaran plantadas. Con la preocupación de tener que cerrar una tienda encargada a la adopción de animales, piden un deseo a la navidad mientras chocan sus copas de champán. Mientras el resto del mundo celebra la llegada del gordo adorable de navidad, alguien llama a sus puertas. Para su sopresa... ¡Son dos cachorros humanos! Y estos juran ser su regalo de navidad._ **  
**

* * *

 **ºKurimasu neko no tameº**

* * *

 **Camino  
**

 **2**

* * *

 _La vida es dura. Pero más duro es quedarse sin hacer nada y romper tus sueños.  
_

 _._

 _._

Sakura golpeó la mesa con las uñas mientras los observaba devorar la comida. Con sus manos regordetas moviéndose del plato a sus bocas. Parecían hincharse de felicidad mientras que ella e Hinata, no cesaban de tener un quebradero enorme de cabeza. Jugó con su taza del desayuno y suspiró.

—No sé cómo diablos vamos a hacerlo. Dijeron que abriéramos la tienda ayer, pero hoy íbamos a ir a casa de nuestros padres. No podemos dejarlos solos y mucho menos, llevarlos. ¿Te puedes hacer una idea del escándalo que armaría mi madre si pensara que he tenido un hijo con alguien y nunca la avisé? —exclamó mirando fijamente hacia Hinata—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tu padre directamente te mete en un asilo y no te deja salir en toda tu vida.

Hinata emitió una risita que no logró acopar su preocupación.

—Mi padre no es tan ogro. Podría decirle que es el hijo de una vecina que me lo ha dejado para que lo cuidara.

—¿Durante estas fechas, Hinata? —cuestionó enarcando una ceja—. Es muy raro que una madre deje a su hijo en navidad. Encima, a esta edad. No colaría para nada y en sí, terminaría por irritar a tu severo padre.

—Cierto… No ha sido buena idea.

Sakura suspiró. Apuró el resto de bebida que quedaba en su taza y se puso en pie.

—Llamaré a mis padres y les diré que no puedo ir. A cambio, me los llevaré a la tienda y veré qué diablos pueden hacer. Como me hayan mentido, los llevaré patitas a la policía alegando que se han perdido.

El chico de cabellos oscuros saltó de la silla para seguirla a medida que caminaba hacia su dormitorio.

—No nos hemos escapado. Somos vuestros regalos de navidad. Pedisteis un deseo, se os cumplió.

Sakura se detuvo para mirarle con incredulidad. Podía ser todo lo mono que quisiera, con esa carita seria y esos fríos ojos negros. Incluso adorable con las orejitas y la cola ondeando junto a su cadera. Pero claramente aquello tenía que ser una broma.

—Tú misma escuchaste a Papa Noel irse. Los milagros existen —continuó firme.

—Vale. Pues os llevaré a la tienda de animales, ya que tanto queréis ir. Como no pase nada, os llevaré a la policía como prometí.

Aguantándose las ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, continuó hacia su dormitorio con —intenciones de vestirse y avisar a su madre, quien podría el grito en el cielo, acerca de su motivo para no ir visitarles.

—No lo entiendes —continuó el niño tras ella—. Necesitamos que ambos estéis juntas.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó irónica—. Creo que una de nosotras bastara para poder cuidaros. Además, no vais de gratis. Me ayudaréis en la tienda.

—No es eso —negó subiéndose a su cama y poniéndose en pie—. Nosotros solo hacemos el milagro si estáis ambas. No sirve de nada que solo esté una.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Se detuvo al abrir el cajón de los jerséis, observándole.

—Que si no están ambas en la tienda de animales es una tontería que vayamos. Para que funcione han de estar ambas. No verás avanzar el milagro.

Sakura bufó y se concentró en cambiarse. Ella no podía hacer más. Así como sus padres eran más tolerantes, los de Hinata no. Su familia era rigurosa y bastante que aceptaran que pasara la noche de navidad fuera, debido a que tras el fallecimiento de su abuela, su padre no accedía a celebrarla nunca más. Pero al día siguiente quería comprobar que Hinata estaba en buenas condiciones, sin borrachera de por medio ni asuntos ilegales.

Se preguntó si tener más tiempo a esos niños consigo sería lo correcto. Ninguno de ellos realmente parecía normal. Esas orejas y colas habían quedado más que claro que eran suyas y naturales. Pero era tan ilógico todo…

—De todas maneras, tengo que ir —se dijo a sí misma—. Hinata vendrá más tarde a la tienda, así que entonces podréis hacer vuestra magia.

Sasuke pareció estudiarlo por un instante. Sakura se había abrochado ya los pantalones cuando asintió y de un brinco, salió de la habitación. Cuando se asomó con curiosidad, ambos niños estaban escondidos bajo la mesa del comedor, cuchicheando entre ellos mientras las puntas de sus colas se meneaban a cada lado de su cuerpo.

* * *

—Esta bien, Hinata.

Sakura se aseguró de llevar las llaves, tanto de su casa como de la tienda.

—Cuandito que llegue te doy un toque al móvil y lo mismo va por ti. Espero que tu padre te deje regresar pronto a casa para que puedas venir a la tienda y ver si realmente estos niños dicen la verdad.

Hinata se despidió antes de subirse al taxi y mientras Sakura caminaba con ambos niños cogidos de la mano, se preguntó si el disfraz para ellos debió de ser más normal.

Como no tenían ropas para niños, Hinata y ella habían tenido que cortar unos viejos pesqueros, sacar correas a las que tuvieron que hacer más agujeros con un sacabocados y dos jerséis más cortos que tuvieran. Era una suerte que Sakura de vez en cuando disfrutara de enseñar el ombligo.

Lo que le había preocupado eran las orejas y la cola. Sin embargo, pese a que las meneaban tras ellos a su libre albedrío, nadie parecía darse cuenta de ellas. Era como si todo el mundo viera a niños normales y corrientes sujetos de sus manos mientras caminaban. Por más que olisquearan y enredaran sus colas en sus piernas, como si el mundo les aterrorizaba, para los demás no importaba.

Sin muchos problemas, llegaron hasta su pequeña tienda. Justo cubierta por la sombra del enorme y pintoresco edificio del grupo Arenas. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta y ambos pequeños entraron dispuestos a investigar. Subiéndose por las lámparas, paredes y estanterías. Incluso uno mordisqueó un trozo de hueso para perro, escupiéndolo después.

—¡Oye! —regañó—. No desperdicies la comida. Lo poco que tenemos es con lo que alimentamos a estos pequeños, así que comportaros.

Ambos agacharon las orejas hasta que los ladridos llegaron desde la trastienda. Sonriendo se abrió paso hacia el lugar y nada más abrir la puerta, un grupo de perritos inundó la estancia. El moreno pegó un salto hacia lo más alto de una estantería, mientras que el rubio fue rápidamente colmado en lametones y ladridos.

Atónita, Sakura miró a uno y otro.

—Vaya. ¿Te dan miedo, Sasuke?

—No —negó este cruzándose de brazos—. Pero no soy mitad perro. Eso es él.

—Soy mitad zorro, Dobe —regañó Naruto sacudiéndose de encima un perro para saltar sobre otro—. Tú eres un gato de pura cepa, no puedes entendernos.

Sakura agarró uno de los cachorros, sorprendida.

—Mitad gato y mitad zorro. ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de experimento hicieron contigo?

—No somos un experimento —remugó Naruto dándole una caricia a uno de los perros—. Soy un híbrido, simplemente. Los humanos os juntáis en diferentes razas y nadie dice nada. ¿Verdad?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si supieras la cantidad de racismo que existe en la humanidad. Por eso me da miedo a quién dar estos pequeños en adopción. Por más que hagamos un contrato y nos aseguremos de que el dueño es correcto, nadie nos dice que nos puede engañar.

—Con nosotros aquí eso no pasará —aseguró Sasuke acercándose al rincón donde una gata embarazada se lamía una de sus patas traseras—. Todos irán a un buen lugar.

Como si le entendiera, la gata le maulló. Sakura se remangó.

—Bueno, pues primero hay que limpiar sus cosas y desde luego, intentar darles de comer con lo que tengamos. ¡Manos a la obra!

* * *

Preocupada por Sakura y los niños, Hinata apenas podía concentrarse en la reunión familiar. Había confundido a dos de sus tías, saludando dos veces a la misma. Por suerte, esta se lo tomó con humor, pero sentía la mirada firme de su padre sobre su espalda en cada gesto u oración que hiciera.

Hanabi le dio un comprensivo apretón de manos.

—No estés tan tensa. Lo notará y será peor.

—Más que tensa, Hanabi, estoy preocupada.

Su hermana le dio palmaditas suaves en su mano.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? ¿Con tu novio quizás?

Hinata enrojeció al comprender el rumbo que llevaban las palabras de su hermano.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre, Hanabi? No, nunca haría algo tan descabellado.

Hanabi disipó la duda con un pestañeo confuso.

—Creía que era eso lo que te preocupaba. A papá le daría un patatús, desde luego. Siempre piensa que cualquier día vas a volver a casa con un regalo sorpresa de más.

—Para nada.

—Eso pasa por no presentárselo a papá, que se hace ideas equivocadas.

Hinata chasqueó la lengua, apurada. Aquello era lo que más miedo le daba. Presentarle una de sus parejas a su protector padre. Estudiaría con ojo clínico a cualquiera que osara pensar en casarse con su hija. Él alegaba que podía descubrir quién era bueno para ella y quién no. Hinata solo quería ser feliz con el hombre que decidiera sin necesidad de pasar un cuestionario por parte de su progenitor.

Por ese mismo momento nunca le habló de su pareja. Procuraba que las citas fueran en lugares poco públicos en los que su padre pudiera tener ojos. Quizás eso había terminado asfixiando a su pareja hasta tal punto que a él no la importaba dejarla atrás en esas fiestas.

Suspiró. No podía hacer nada con su desdicha.

Había sopesado la idea de pedirle ayuda a su padre con la tienda, pero desde el principio él se había negado a que, tras tanto estudiar, se metiera en una tienda para dar en adopción animales en vez de estar tras un escritorio resolviendo juicios.

A ella le encantaban los animales. Podía hacerlo. Había invertido muchos de sus ahorros en esa tienda y no podía olvidar la cara de felicidad de las mascotas cada vez que alguien adoptaba una. Muchas regresaban para saludar y su estado era maravillosamente feliz. Eso la hacía sentirse increíblemente feliz.

Una buena obra le daba más felicidad que estar sentada tras un escritorio.

—Dios, si voy a tener que decirle al final que han dejado a su hija atrás —suspiró—. Él se preocupa por un embarazo, pero estará feliz de que me hayan roto el corazón.

—Eso nunca, Hinata. Nunca —aseveró Hanabi—. Papá solo quiere tu felicidad.

—A veces no lo parece. Pero prefiero que lo pague conmigo que contigo —añadió apretando una mano contra la suave mejilla de su hermana menor—. Disfruta de la libertad. ¿Por qué quieres estudiar abogacía?

—Porque realmente quiero serlo. Papá no me lo ha exigido. Incluso he rechazado sus ayudas. He de hacerlo por mí misma.

—Entonces, eso harás. Te apoyaré en lo que sea necesario.

Hanabi sonrió, emocionada. Hasta que alguien llamó su atención. Hinata se quedó atrás, observando cómo casi volaba hasta los brazos de su prometido, Konohamaru. Hinata observó a su cuñado y asintió a su saludo. Era un chico adorable dentro de lo que cabía y su hermana era experta en sacarle los colores o ponerle nervioso.

Y lo mejor de todo es que tenía la aprobación de su padre. Quizás, que fuera el nieto del alcalde ayudaba. Pero su hermana era tan poco material que seguro que le amaba por sus cualidades que por su fama.

—Es un buen chico.

Sin volverse, asintió.

—Si te ha convencido hasta a ti, primo, ya no tengo dudas.

Neji se cruzó de brazos a su lado. Alto y con el atractivo característico de los hombres de su familia, era el heredero más cotizado de todo el lugar. Pese a que Hinata y Hanabi heredarían parte de su herencia, su padre se había asegurado de que él fuera quien terminara por heredar no solo sus empresas, sino que también las de su padre que había custodiado hasta entonces.

—Sabes que si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela. ¿Verdad?

Hinata negó.

—No. Es algo que vamos a resolver Sakura y yo.

—¿Con Arenas como rivales? Lo dudo.

Hinata enarcó una ceja.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Claro que lo sé. Fui a visitaros hace unos días. ¿Recuerdas? Tuve una reunión con el jefe. Una de sus empleadas lo denunció por abuso de poder. Al parecer es inocente y yo le busqué un representante.

—Vaya. Hasta los empresarios tienen problemas.

—No seas irónica, Hinata. Eso más bien es algo de Sakura que de ti.

—Lo siento —se excusó—. Pero realmente no puedo sentir simpatía por él. Mira cómo nos encontramos nosotras. Y lo peor es que legalmente no podemos hacer nada porque no incumple ninguna ley. Encima, venden cachorros mientras que nosotras tenemos muchos viejitos en adopción. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es darle un hogar a ellos?

Neji se rascó la nuca y suspiró. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

—¡Perdón, perdón! He hablado demasiado.

Se sonrojó terriblemente. Neji colocó una mano suavemente sobre su hombro.

—No te disculpes, Hinata-sama. En tus palabras puedo ver que realmente amas y te esfuerzas por algo que crees correcto. Solo… no hagas una locura y recuerda que Hanabi y yo estamos aquí.

Le dio un suave toque en el hombro y se alejó. Hinata lo vio por última vez, hablando con una chica de moños y vestido llamativo.

—Hinata.

Su padre avanzó hacia ella, firme y serio. Con el semblante rígido y los hombros rectos. Cruzados de brazo y con su traje típicamente japonés.

—No has venido a saludarme.

Hinata hizo una reverencia adecuada.

—Lo siento, padre. Me entretuve con Hanabi y quise felicitar a Neji por su trabajo.

—Comprendo.

E Hinata también. Su padre era de los que esperaba que sus hijas se comportaran educadamente en todo momento. Podía haberle enfadado que su encuentro con Hanabi fuera antes que con él, pero le alegraba que hubiera felicitado los éxitos de su primo, como futuro heredero de las industrias y bufetes de abogados Hyûga.

—¿Vas a seguir esforzándote en una empresa sin resultados, Hinata?

Hinata se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de responder.

—Obtengo resultados, papá. Más de los que crees. Y seguiré. Sin importar cómo, seguiré.

Hiashi suspiró con desagrado.

—Es una tontería. Si sigues así, te hundirás en la miseria. Si me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije que Haruno no eran las mejores compañías.

—Papá —suplicó aturdida—. Sakura es una buena chica. Por favor, no hagas como si realmente fuera ella la que tomara las decisiones por mí. He de irme —añadió, mirando el reloj—. Solo quería desearte feliz navidad. Nos veremos en año nuevo.

Haciendo una correcta reverencia, se marchó antes de que su progenitor protestara. No podía quedarse ahí y dejar que volviera a hacer de ella lo que quisiera. Emanciparse había sido algo que consiguió gracias a Sakura y por más que las demás se empañaran en echarle la culpa de todo, ella estaba sumamente agradecida.

* * *

—¿Sakura?

—¡Aquí!

Hinata rodeó el mostrador, preocupada. La tienda estaba en demasiado silencio para su gusto. Generalmente, los perros ladraban nerviosos y los gatos jugueteaban de un lado a otro en intranquilos paseos.

Al llegar a la trastienda, se sorprendió.

Sakura estaba sentada contra la pared del pequeño patio que poseían. Los cachorros estaban arremolinados a su alrededor, dormitando, con el pequeño niño rubio entre ellos. Sin embargo, en el interior, sobre las cómodas camitas que había restaurado para ellos, los gatos descansaban junto al niño de cabellos oscuros.

Se acuclilló junto a su amiga, susurrando.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Bueno, no te lo vas a creer. Pero esos chicos realmente hacen magia.

Hinata se quedó atónita.

—Sakura. ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo?

—No, no. Verás. Ya sabes como son los chicos cuando llegamos. Ladridos, saltos y muchas cosas por hacer. Pues hasta me han ayudado los cachorros y los adultos a hacer cosas. Les seguían cual jefes y hacían los que les decía. Extrañamente, los gatos han sido más correctos que los perros —explicó meneando las manos emocionada—. Naruto-neko dice que es porque no estabas tú. Que si hubieras estado, la cosa habría ido incluso mejor.

Hinata miró hacia el pequeño, enroscado junto a las demás mascotas. Era una cosa adorable que daban ganas de achuchar. Si no hubiera respetado su sueño, Hinata ya lo tendría entre sus brazos.

—Y no te lo pierdas. Han adoptado tres gatitos en este tiempo que no has estado. Sasuke-neko los ha olisqueado y todo y ha declarado que eran buenos dueños para ellos. Los animalitos se han ido la mar de felices.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó emocionada—. ¿Quiénes han adoptado?

—Pues a Pantuflas, Monito y Duende. Mañana vendrá Kiba a vacunarlos y todo será legal. Además, han dicho que compraran el pienso aquí de ahora en adelante y que darán voz para que venga más gente a adoptar. ¿Puedes creértelo?

Hinata sonrió, emocionada. Una sensación cálida inundándole el pecho. Sí. Ese extraño sentimiento que su padre era incapaz de comprender.

Sakura se puso en pie, con cuidado y dando saltitos, corrió hacia la puerta del baño, deteniéndose.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Hinata siguió la dirección de su mirada y su ceño fruncido. El pequeño Sasuke ronroneaba en su cesta justo al lado de los dos cachorros adoptados y el adulto.

—Me da la sensación de que ha crecido algo. Antes entraban los tres perfectamente en la cama, pero… ahora le cuelga el pie.

—Puede ser por la postura —opinó incorporándose—. A Naruto-neko lo veo igual.

Al ver que Sakura daba saltitos, rio.

—Anda, corre, o te lo harás encima.

Mientras Sakura corría al baño, se encargó de cubrir a ambos niños con unas mantitas. Se detuvo junto a Sasuke, sorprendida. Realmente, quizás, Sakura tuviera razón y hubiera crecido algo. Pero como había pensado, al cubrir al pequeño rubio no había aumentado de tamaño.

Naruto-neko ronroneó al sentirla. Hinata apartó suavemente unos mechones de su rostro, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

—Realmente, sois un regalo para navidad.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

Continuación :)

* * *

 **Kurisumasu no neko no tame**

* * *

 **ºAlgo más altosº**

 **3**

* * *

Anteriormente:

 _Dado que es el día siguiente a la navidad, Hinata y Sakura tienen que separarse. Sakura va a la tienda con los niños y Hinata a ver a su serio padre, quien no aprueba su trabajo. Al regresar a la tienda Sakura le da la noticia de que han adoptado a tres gatitos y se percatan de que el gatito negro (Sasuke), parece haber crecido…_

 _¿A qué se deberá?_

* * *

 _Yo estoy aquí para protegerte, aunque tenga que madurar para ello y dejar de ser lo más tierno del mundo._

* * *

—¿Hoy sí vais a estar las dos en la tienda?

Naruto trepó por lo alto de la mesa mientras que Sasuke estaba sentado sobre un banquito relamiendo la leche de un bol. Sacudió la cola y tiró los cereales mientras trepaba por el hombro de Hinata tras saltar hacia ella de un salto.

—Ah. Naruto —regañó cuando casi tiraba su bebida.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se relamió los labios.

—Sí, iremos ambas. Sakura irá a ver sus padres el domingo que no abrimos. Pero aún así tenemos que ir para cuidar a los animales. No pueden quedarse un día sin comer.

—Hablando de eso —recordó Sakura entrando en la cocina con el cabello despeinado—. Hoy Kiba vendrá para vacunar a los chicos, preparar sus cartillas y demás. Así que tenemos irnos cuanto antes.

Naruto saltó del hombro de Hinata hasta la mesa. El tazón de leche revotó y llenó la nariz de Sasuke de leche. Mientras el rubio niño levantaba las manos feliz, las orejas de Sasuke se echaron hacia atrás.

—¡Pues hoy obraremos mucha magia, Dattebayo! ¡Ah!

Sasuke se lanzó sobre él, mordiéndole una oreja. Ambos niños rodaron por la mesa esparciendo todo por los suelos y llenándose de leche y cereales.

Ambas mujeres se llevaron las manos al rostro.

—¡Basta! —Sakura gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos niños se congelaron, agachando las orejas en sumisión. Hinata se remangó y cogió la bayeta cercana.

—Será mejor que limpiemos todo —indicó.

—Y a vosotros también —refunfuñó Sakura—. Vamos, a la bañera.

Los dos pequeños se levantaron y la siguieron arrastrando las colas. Hinata rodó los ojos pero ocultó una sonrisita mordisqueándose los labios.

—

Sakura los lavó a consciencia. Frotó sus bracitos y su pelo. Hasta se aseguró de quitar la mugre de sus colas. Y no fue tan sencillo como parecía. Naruto fue un poco más obediente. Pero Sasuke… Sasuke era todo un gato que odiaba el agua.

Le había costado meterlo en la bañera. Incluso le había arañado parte de los brazos y siseaba entre los dientes, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos con enfado. Al final, bañarlo se convirtió en toda una odisea. Y que Naruto le salpicara no era algo que le gustara de sobre manera.

—Pero bueno, niños —aseveró—. Más os vale comportaros o no vendréis a la tienda con nosotras.

Como si acabara de decirles que se quedarían sin regalos de navidad, se quedaron quietos como estatuas y facilitaron la terminación del baño. Sakura, más satisfecha, los secó y suspiró derrotada de nuevo.

—Vamos a tener que compraros ropa.

Ambos niños la miraron con curiosidad. Ella les sonrió. Esta tarde iré a ver qué os puedo pillar. Pero…

Se quedó mirando a los dos chicos. Realmente Sasuke estaba más alto que Naruto aunque fuera por un centímetro de nada. No habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Pero bueno, eran niños, tenían que crecer.

—Sakura.

Hinata se asomó cargando con una bolsa de plástico.

—He traído ropa de mi primo de cuando era niño. La iban a tirar y la cogí prestada.

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Oh. Pues nos has salvado el día.

Hinata hizo entrega de la bolsa y se arrodilló para ayudar a Sakura para elegir la ropa. En un instante, los dos pequeños estaban arreglados y aunque esos kimonos de varón no eran lo mejor para ellos, estaban tan adorables que tuvieron que contenerse las ganas de hacerle pedorretas o besos.

Ambos chicos no parecían tener ningún problema con el tema de qué llevaran puestos y Sasuke salió más que nada agradecido mientras le dedicaba un bufido extra a la bañera de salir a la calle y dirigirse a la tienda.

—

Hinata abrió la puerta y los cachorros salieron en mansalva seguidos por los más mayores. Algunos ladraron en alegría y giraron sobre sí mismos. Otros aullaron de ilusión y hasta que no tuvieron las barrigas llenas de comida y el agua cambiada, no se calmaron.

Los niños no tardaron en mezclarse con ellos y saltar de un lado a otro. Sasuke se distrajo más con los gatos y pasaba más tiempo en las jaulas abiertas con ellos que con los perros, cuya compañía del rubio niño parecía ser más que grata.

Sakura le había sonreído.

—Te dije que con ellos apenas había perros —recordó —. Te juro que aluciné y hoy vas a hacerlo tú.

Hinata había estado a punto de protestar cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Bienvenido! —saludaron ambas a la vez.

Kiba apareció tras la puerta, acompañado de su fiel Akamaru y un maletín entre las manos. Al verlas, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Chicas! —saludó —. ¿Es cierto ese mensaje? ¿No es una burla?

—Para nada —aseguró Sakura sonriente —. Los han adoptado. Así que son todos tuyos.

Akamaru ladró animado y Kiba sonrió, asintiéndole.

—Lo sé, Akamaru. Yo también estoy feliz. —Luego se volvió hacia ellas —. ¿Qué tal si los preparamos para que vayan a sus nuevos hogares?

—Sería fantástico —animó Hinata —. Sígueme.

Kiba la siguió con una sonrisa divertida hasta detenerse en seco al encontrar a Akamaru olisqueando a un niño. Hinata reconoció la pelambrera rubia y como el niño devolvía el saludo al perro.

—¿Tenéis niños? —cuestionó interesado.

—Bueno… son los hijos de unos amigos. Estamos cuidándolos mientras están de viaje.

Kiba asintió y caminó hasta donde estaba el pequeño. Le frotó los cabellos y se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Qué, chaval, te gustan los perros?

El niño clavó la mirada en él durante un instante, como si estuviera estudiándole. Incluso le olisqueó.

—Me gusta, ttebayo. Pero tú no. Hueles que apestas a feromonas masculinas porque quieres aparearte con mi elegida.

Kiba enrojeció sin comprender por qué mientras que Hinata daba un respingo.

—¿Qué ha…?

Kiba sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó.

—Si no fuera porque es un niño, casi diría que acaba de responder como si fuera mascota.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Hinata sin comprender.

El niño se había movido hasta ella y rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos mientras miraba fijamente hacia el veterinario.

—Pues que si un perro hablara, seguramente iría metiéndose con todo aquel que quisiera hacer algo con su dueña. Lo siento, Hinata, es incómodo, pero es lo que me ha expresado este mocoso a tu pierna.

Hinata parpadeó y miró hacia Naruto sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado.

—Pero eso es una tontería —expresó ruborizada—. En ningún momento Kiba-kun ha dado señales de querer algo conmigo. Somos compañeros de trabajo, nada más.

Kiba se rascó la nuca y carraspeó una vez más.

—Él huele a eso —confirmó una vez Naruto, cabezón.

—La verdad es que el niño no va muy mal encaminado, Hinata —confesó Kiba acercándose a ella pero manteniendo cierto espacio respetuoso—. Me gustas. No es algo que pensara en declarar en un momento así. Realmente está siendo una mierda de confesión —reconoció—. Lo siento.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. La cerró al darse cuenta de que estaría teniendo un rostro la mar de estúpido. Kiba se movió sobre sus pies, inquieto.

—Pero tú sabes que yo ya tengo pareja —objetó.

—Eso no impide que te quiera. Que no haya intentado nada no quiere decir que no existan estos sentimientos.

Hinata comenzó a sentirse más incómoda. No era una mujer propensa a declaraciones. La única que había recibido en su vida fue la de su novio actual y no fue exactamente algo por lo que tirara cohetes. En realidad, no quería detenerse a pensar cómo fue que comenzó su relación exactamente. Solo estaban en ello y lo eran.

Aunque bendito novio que la dejaba tirada en navidad.

—Creo que será mejor que vea esos gatitos —propuso Kiba tirándose nervioso del cordón de la sudadera.

—Sí, mejor… ven por aquí.

Intentó caminar pero Naruto no la soltaba. Miró en su dirección y enarcó una ceja.

—Tienes que soltarme, cariño —demandó amablemente. Él negó—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, le diré a Sakura que me ayude —ofreció Kiba. Hinata asintió.

Continuó con la mirada fija en los ojos azules. Entrecerrados y brillantes.

Naruto la trepó hasta aferrarse a sus hombros y usar sus brazos como asiento cuando lo sujetó. Hinata le sonrió como haría con cualquier niño pequeño. Por más que sus orejas resaltaran o su cola se estuviera enredando en su cintura.

—Porque eres mía, Ttebayo —respondió finalmente.

—

Sakura ayudó a Kiba a colocar el chip y poner al día las vacunas, además de hacerle una revisión completa. Lo conocían desde que eran niños y nunca le había visto estar tan nervioso como entonces. Incluso Sakura tuvo que encargarse de vacunarlos para evitar que pinchara donde no debía.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? —cuestionó ya cuando estaba a punto de pincharla a ella en vez de al gato.

Los otros gatitos se frotaban contra Sasuke, estaba en el suelo sentado y meneando la cola distraídamente.

—Simplemente que soy un bocazas.

—Eso lo sabemos de siempre —bromeó Sakura enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—Solo declararme a la chica que me gusta.

Sakura se quedó helada. Miró hacia la puerta y él.

—No te has atrevido —negó.

—Sí. Gracias al otro niño que tenéis. Es un poco raro, aunque tuviera razón.

—¿Razón en qué? — Empezaba a sentirse asustada.

—Dijo que yo quería acostarme con Hinata pero con palabras que usaríamos más para animales. Y no va del todo equivocada, es algo que tú ya sabes desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura suspiró. Recordaba la primera vez que Kiba y Hinata se habían visto. El hombre había quedado completamente enamorado de ella y aunque había tenido algún que otro romance, nunca quitaba la vista de encima de la mujer. No obstante, cuando se enteró que tenía pareja dejó de rondarla e intentarlo.

Que Naruto hubiera soltado esa bomba era entre curioso a catastrófico.

Pero; ¿cómo podía ese niño haber descubierto los sentimientos de Kiba así como si nada?

Miró a Sasuke de reojo, que permanecía con la vista clavada en ellos mientras con una mano acariciaba al gatito más cercano.

—Bueno, tampoco es el fin del mundo. Cosas peores ocurren en el mundo —sopesó Kiba encogiéndose de hombros—. Al menos, estos pequeños han encontrado un hogar nuevo.

El gato ronroneó por su caricia y Sakura sonrió.

—Sí. Y hoy esperamos que otros más los sean. Te llamaremos para informarte de ello.

—Nunca pierdas la fe en ello —aplaudió Kiba guardando los utensilios en su maletín—. No me importa venir las veces que haga falta por esto. Adoptar es lo mejor.

—Espero que los dueños pronto se pasen por tu clínica para ver su revisión —sopesó—. Después de todo, siempre la recomendamos. Que vayan o no es cosa de ellos.

—Por supuesto, muchos tienen un veterinario elegido de por sí. Por cierto —recordó—. ¿Sabes algo de tu novio?

—No. Estos días no. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

Kiba asintió y se rascó la castaña cabellera.

—Me gustaría que me hiciera un retoque en una de las salas. Quiero agrandar la clínica y como la última vez se ofreció.

Sakura asintió.

—Se lo diré. Pero ya sabes que su arte es algo… raro.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero que la sala de espera sea algo más divertida. Que los clientes no se mueran de la espera. Ya sabes.

—Sí. Luego intentaré llamar a ver si accede.

Kiba le guiñó un ojo.

—Que me lo haga baratito y rico.

—Deja de bromear —suplicó enrojecida.

Kiba salió de la habitación sonriendo y Sakura cerró tras ella. Sasuke se levantó hasta quedar a su altura, mirándola desde abajo con sus preciosos ojos negros.

—¿Qué es que te lo haga rico?

Sakura se pellizcó las mejillas y apartó la mirada.

—Algo que los niños no han de saber. Ni siquiera sé cómo Naruto supo que Kiba estaba colado por Hinata.

—Por el olor —respondió él subiéndose a la mesa de un salto—. Ese chico huele a… ¿deseo? Esa es la palabra, supongo. Cuando está cerca de Hinata. Naruto ha reaccionado a como son los perros. Al fin y al cabo, es mitad uno. O más bien, un zorro.

Sakura se acercó para acariciarle los cabellos. Sasuke le dejaba hacerlo un poco quito antes de apartarse y buscar otro lugar donde sentarse alejado a ella. Como todo un gato caprichoso.

—Tú no te preocupes de esas cosas. Solo sois niños, no tenéis que pensar en cosas de mayores.

Le lanzó un beso por los aires y salió, ajena a la mirada estudiada que le dedicó el niño. Demasiado adulta para su rostro aniñado.

—

—Es el tercer saco de pienso que se llevan en toda la mañana. Y encima, ya tenemos un perrito adoptado. Una madre lo quiere para su hija.

Hinata brillaba de felicidad mientras compartía las ganancias con Sakura. Esta estaba ligeramente distraída, mirando el móvil con el ceño fruncido mientras movía el dedo por encima de la pantalla.

—¿Sakura?

—Sí —respondió automáticamente.

—Tengo la lepra.

—Ajá.

Sakura continuó sin mirarla. Hinata suspiró.

—Estoy embarazada de siete meses.

Esa vez el móvil le resbaló de las manos para mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿¡Qué has dicho!?

—Que me eches cuenta. No sé qué pasa contigo que estás embobada mirando el teléfono y rumiando algo que ni siquiera comprendo, además de que me ignoras y luego dices que no comparto contigo nada de la tienda.

Fue el turno de Sakura de suspirar. Recogió el móvil y la miró en disculpa.

—Estaba pensando en llamarle o no. Después de lo que nos han hecho, la verdad, no sé si deba de dar mi brazo a torcer tan pronto. Pero Kiba lo necesita y siempre nos está dando gratis para los niños. Incluso hasta sacos de comida nos dio el mes anterior.

Hinata comprendía a qué se refería. Le había contado la petición de Kiba para su clínica justo después de que el hombre se marchara y desde entonces, Sakura había estado en babia. Ahora podía atar cabos tranquilamente.

Los niños estaban enroscados tras el mostrador, durmiendo sobre dos camas que habían arrastrado hasta allí por sí mismos para estar junto a ellas.

Horas antes habían estado batallando uno con otro y saltando entre los clientes y, extrañamente, estos habían ido comprando con muchas ganas y sopesando la idea de quedarse algún que otro animal. Solo habían vendido ese saco de pienso como cosa importante o adoptado un perrito, pero los juguetes de segunda mano que se habían vendido también eran importantes.

Y, por si fuera poco, ellos se habían sentido dichosos y ahora dormían con felicidad sin preocuparse por nada más.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de llamar al mío —confesó—. Después de la declaración de Kiba me siento totalmente… agotada. Como si ya tuviera suficiente de hombres por hoy.

—No te culpo. Siento no habértelo contado en su momento y haberte preparado. Pero juré no decírselo a nadie nunca y ya ves…

—Lo sé —esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva—. Y eso te hace fiel. Pero me ha pillado con la guardia baja especialmente por Naruto. Me sorprende lo que estos chicos son capaces de hacer. Parecen niños normales si quitas la cola y la orejas y sin embargo, hacen cosas como si fueran animales.

—Sí. La verdad es que estoy sorprendida —reconoció Sakura estirándose.

Repentinamente, ambos niños se pusieron en pie, con las colas de punta y las orejas tan tiesas que parecían de mentira. Ambas las miraron con una ceja alzada y cuando empezaron a gruñir se pusieron en pie. Los ojos de Naruto se habían convertido en dos rendijas y los de Sasuke parecían estar optando a un color más rojo.

—¿Quizás dijimos algo malo? —sopesó preocupada—. ¿Chicos?

Ambos estaban mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada. Siguieron la mirada para quedarse heladas. Tras la puerta de cristal pudieron ver cómo se bajaba de un coche bastante caro y cuya marca sería imposible de pronunciar para ellas, el dueño de empresas arenas.

Las chicas se tensaron al instante en que el picaporte giró y el hombre avanzó seguido por su séquito personal. Dos guardaespaldas y sus tres hijos.

La mayor, una chica de cabellos rubios parecía estar más en contra de estar ahí que otra cosa. El segundo tragaba pesadamente y el tercero, cuyos cabellos eran de un rojo llamativo y unos ojos que apenas dejaban a traslucir sus sentimientos, se detuvo contra la puerta y cruzó los brazos con gesto aburrido.

—Vaya. Me sorprende ver que todavía siguen en pie —saludó el hombre.

Sakura miró de reojo hacia los niños, quienes parecían cada vez más furiosos y dispuestos a lanzarse a su cuello.

—Hinata, por favor. ¿Puedes llevar a los niños atrás? —pidió Sakura interponiéndose entre ellos y el empresario.

Hinata dudó antes de hacerlo. Temari de la Arena se asomó con curiosidad, sorprendiéndose al verlos.

—Deja que te ayude —se ofreció.

Hinata no supo si negarse o no, pero sorprendentemente, Sasuke permitió que lo cogiera en brazos y sus ojos continuaban puestos sobre el hombre y los otros dos chicos. Ambas entraron en la trastienda y dejaron a los niños con cuidado en el suelo.

—¿Son familiares vuestros? —cuestionó Temari acariciando los cabellos de Sasuke—. Es guapísimo.

—Lo son —mintió sin soltar a Naruto de su lado—. Se quedan con nosotras un día. Imagino que tu padre viene a ver qué tal nos va de mal las cosas. ¿Verdad?

Hinata no quería ser cruel pero cada vez que él aparecía era para recordarles lo mediocres que eran, como si solo se tratara de dos hormigas frente a sus zapatos.

Temari, sin embargo, la sorprendió suspirando con cansancio.

—Ojalá dejara de hacer esas cosas. Nos tiene algo hartos ya. Lo siento.

—Sinceramente, disculparse no sirve de mucho —explicó—. Más bien, mientras no se detenga la cosa será bastante angustiosa para nosotras. Solo queremos que estos pequeños encuentren un hogar, no destruir nada.

—Lo sé —confirmó ella poniéndose en pie—. Y os admiro. Me encantaría venir a ayudaros siempre que puedo, pero mi padre desde que se enteró no cesa de fastidiarme con ello. Y parece que siente que por eso ha de destruiros. Es culpa mía.

Hinata se mordisqueó el labio inferior. La primera vez que ambas, Sakura y ella, habían conocido a Temari fue en una cafetería. Habían recogido un perro de la calle y le habían dado agua, deteniéndose en la cafetería para pedir algo del líquido preciado. Temari se había peleado con el camarero y exigido que le dieran agua al animal.

Desde entonces, cada vez que el hombre la traía obligada a la tienda, Temari enrojecía culpablemente. Y tendía a disculparse mucho por motivos que no caían en sus hombros.

—No puedes hacer nada, Temari. Mientras tu padre te tenga bajo su yugo, seguiremos sufriendo su tortura.

—Y eso me irrita mucho. Te lo prometo.

Se escuchó un porrazo desde la entrada. Ambas se miraron.

—Sakura cualquier día se cargará el mostrador —aseguró levantándose.

—¡Temari! Hora de irnos.

La nombrada dio un respingo y le sonrió en disculpa. Avanzó hacia la salida y la escuchó protestar. Seguramente, podría imaginarse la escena como siempre: el padre la aferraba del codo y la sacaba a rastras de la tienda mientras casi gritaba que se le podían pegar pulgas.

Al salir, Sakura estaba con los puños cerrados y mirando hacia la puerta con los labios tensos y los dientes crujiendo dentro de su boca.

—Ese… puto cerdo…

—El animal en cuestión no tiene nada de malo —protestó Hinata en broma.

Sakura bufó y la miró.

—¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho? Que debemos de cerrar antes de que difame el lugar diciendo que tenemos explotación infantil. Cree que estamos usando a los niños para trabajar. ¡Idioteces!

Hinata estaba desconcertada.

—Creo que por esta vez, tenemos que pedir favores —sopesó.

Sakura la miró suplicante.

—¿Estas segura?

—Sí —respondió a conciencia.

—Nosotros podemos ayudaros.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron a la vez. En la puerta, Naruto y Sasuke la miraba con decisión. Quizás exactamente esa no fuera la sorpresa del todo.

—¿Cuándo…? —comenzó Hinata.

—¿Desde qué momento…? —continuó Sakura.

—¿Habéis crecido más? —soltaron a la par.

De ser dos niños de siete años, ambos habían crecido hasta la altura de unos niños de diez años, mirándolas fijamente desde sus nuevas alturas antes de mirarse entre ellos.

Las ropas se les habían ajustado en ciertas zonas y pese a ello no parecía molestarle.

—Nosotros vamos creciendo a medida que vosotras creéis o nos estimáis más. Ahora mismo, ambas estáis buscando el modo de que no nos hieran de algún modo —explicó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y también está el hecho de que amáis a los animales y queréis protegerlos. Nunca olvidéis que nosotros somos vuestro milagro, Dattebayo.

Ambas se miraron entre sí antes de sus mentes entran en un caos completo.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

Continuación =)

* * *

 _La historia hasta ahora:  
_

Tras la visita del señor Arena las chicas decayeron, pero los niños los animaron. Se descubrió que Kiba tiene sentimientos por Hinata y que la relación con Temari es diferente a la que tienen con su padre. Los niños han crecido algo.

Y ahora...

* * *

 **ºSecretosº**

4

* * *

 _Regla número uno: Nunca socializar más de lo necesario con los humanos.  
_

* * *

El tintineo de la puerta les hizo levantar la cabeza a la par. Cargado con dos sacos de pienso Kiba les sonrió. Pero ellas apenas pudieron soltar un gruñido de bienvenida mientras recogían los cristales con sumo cuidado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —cuestionó el hombre al ver el desastre.

Sakura miró con tristeza la vitrina rota.

—Nos han mandado una señal —respondió tirando los cristales en la papelera cercana—. Adivina quién.

Kiba soltó los sacos de pienso mientras soltaba una tanda de palabrotas. Se acercó hacia ella para examinarla.

—Estoy bien. Por suerte, ninguno de nosotros estaba. Habíamos cerrado para ir a comer.

—Ese jodido bicho de Arenas —exclamó dando un puñetazo contra el mostrador—. Deberían de cortarle los huevos.

—No tenemos pruebas de que hayan sido ellos —objeto Hinata desde la puerta trasera, asomando la cabeza—. No seáis locos, chicos —advirtió.

—¡Pero…! —empezó Sakura. Una severa mirada de Hinata la acalló.

Kiba emitió un gruñido de protesta y miró la vitrina.

—¿Podréis pagarlo? Siempre os puedo ayudar —recordó.

—Pues no sé qué decirte…

Kiba la miró fijamente.

— _Ayúdanos_ suena bien.

Hinata miró sugestiva a Sakura y esta comprendió. No podían permitírselo del todo. La mujer suspiró y aferró la escoba. Antes de que abriera la boca, la puerta se abrió. Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Frente a ellos, un joven pelirrojo les miraba sin interés, incluso llegó a ignorarles y caminó hacia la zona de comida para aves. Hinata y Sakura intercambiaron una mirada interrogativa y ambas asintieron a la par.

—Ese no es… —balbuceó Kiba.

—Lo es —confirmó Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer? ¿Quizás sea un espía para su padre?

Hinata la ignoró. Extrañamente. Se adelantó hasta la altura del joven y se inclinó.

—Bienvenido. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

El chico la miró solo un instante antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia las barritas para pájaros.

—Sí. Se acercan los reyes. Quiero una con vitaminas.

Hinata asintió y alargó la mano para coger uno de los sobrecitos y entregárselo.

—Este tiene vitaminas tanto para energía como para el color. Y está rebajado por las fiestas de navidad.

El chico asintió y la pasó para detenerse frente al mostrador y sacar la cartera. Nunca se dirigió a los demás. Hinata imprimió la factura y se la dejó en el platito en forma de huella de perro y esperó. Él sacó un fajo de billetes que dejó sobre esta, cogió la caja y miró a Hinata con el ceño fruncido.

—No quiero la vuelta.

Y sin mediar palabra, se marchó.

Sakura desvió la mirada de la puerta hasta el fajo de billetes y luego, de Hinata a Kiba. ¿Acaso aquello había sido una ilusión?

—Ha empezado.

La voz de Naruto las hizo dar un respingo. El chico había salido de la habitación de los cachorros, frotándose un ojo con sueño. Hinata se acercó a él para acariciarle la cabeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A los deseos —respondió Sasuke a su vez, apareciendo de un salto junto a ella. Había estado durmiendo encima de las jaulas de los gatos—. Se van a cumplir.

—¿De qué están hablando? —cuestionó Kiba.

Ambas recordaron entonces que estaba presente. Dando un respingo, Sakura se adelantó.

—No te preocupes. Es un juego nuevo que quieren —mintió—. Ya os lo compraremos cuando podamos, chicos —indicó hacia los niños.

Ambos la miraron con la misma confusión dibujada en sus rostros. Naruto iba a protestar y estaba segura de que afirmaría que no se trataba de ningún juego, pero Hinata tiró de él hacia el interior y acalló su protesta. Sasuke se pegó a Sakura mientras miraba el dinero de sobras sobre la bandeja.

—Desde luego, con esta cantidad se puede pagar el cristal perfectamente, pero…

—¿Te sentirías sucia si lo usaras? —cuestionó Kiba apoyándose en el mostrador con ambos codos—. No te culparía por ello, pero creo que ese chico quería ayudaros de algún modo. Quizás el padre sea un capullo y los hijos no.

—Quizás hemos juzgado mal.

—Pero bueno, os lo habéis ganado. —Dio unos golpes en los nudillos y miró hacia la puerta por donde se había desaparecido Hinata con Naruto—. En fin. Me iré y regresaré en otro rato.

—Gracias, Kiba. Nos has sido muy de ayuda.

El chico solo sonrió antes de salir y Sakura no pudo evitar mirar su figura encorvada con tristeza. Qué duro podía ser el amor cuando no era correspondido.

Miró la pantalla de su móvil de nuevo.

—¿Vas a llamar para los cristales? —cuestionó una vocecilla a su lado.

Dio un respingo, encontrándose con Sasuke y su mirada estudiada. Ese niño parecía ser capaz de ver a través de ella a la perfección.

—Llamaré. Él dijo que no necesitaba el cambio. ¿Verdad?

—Sí —asintió el niño.

—Pues lo haré.

Sonrió y marcó. Quizás realmente fueran un milagro de navidad.

—

Naruto estaba sentado y cruzado de piernas sobre una de las camas de los cachorros. Tenía el ceño pronunciado y los ojos guiñados.

—Ayer estabais en shock cuando crecimos —dijo—. Vamos a crecer más a medida que las cosas buenas vayan sucediendo. Y han de suceder, ttebayo. Estamos aquí para cumplir un deseo de navidad.

—¿Lo de antes formaba parte?

—Sí.

—¿Sois conscientes de que eso ha sido obligar a otra persona a dejar dinero de más para pagar una rotura? Está bien que sea su padre el causante de todo el mal, Naruto, pero hacer que otros paguen por su injusticia nos hace ver iguales a él.

—No —negó con firmeza el niño—. No es lo mismo. Ese chico es bueno de corazón y quiere ayudar. `Lo que ocurre es que está bajo mucha presión. Su hermana también es buena. Tu corazón lo sabe.

Hinata tuvo que darle la razón. Había sentido las buenas intenciones del muchacho sin necesidad de presionar. Parecía frágil, delicado. Aterrorizado a su modo.

—Me pregunto cómo sabéis esas cosas o por qué existís.

—Existimos como vuestro deseo de navidad —repitió con el ceño fruncido. Como si no lo hubiera dejado ya en claro—. La otra noche os pusisteis histéricas cuando os dijimos que esto había comenzado y crecimos. Solo tenéis que tener fe en el milagro y ocurrirá.

—Empiezo a pensar que esto parece la típica película que echan por las tardes y que nadie ve —suspiró—. En fin. Supongo que todo llegará a su momento.

Le acarició los rubios cabellos y casi pareció ronronear.

Su móvil vibró y el tono de llamada llenó el lugar. Algún que otro perro levantó la cabeza. Alguno le gruñó en protesta.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó.

Conocía el número. Sabía quién era.

—Hinata.

Su voz aterciopelada. Esa misteriosa forma de hablar y sexy a la vez.

—¿Estás ocupada?

—Como siempre —respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Sabes que la tienda me quita mucho tiempo.

Un momento de silencio. Esos silencios que nunca le eran incómodos pero que en ese instante le picaban en la mano por colgar.

—Iré a verte en la noche.

—Te habías ido de viaje —objetó—. ¿Ya has regresado?

De nuevo, silencio.

—Sabes que puedo estar ahí en nada.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, lo sé. No necesitas presumir de ello —regañó más amablemente de lo que le hubiera gustado—. ¿Estás seguro de ello?

Se mordió el labio inferior, ruborizándose al notar la mirada de Naruto sobre ella. Le dio la espalda y clavó la mirada en cualquier punto de la habitación que fuera menos incómodo.

—Sí.

—¿No me fallarás de nuevo?

—No. Estaré en dos horas.

Tras colgar, suspiró. Naruto pasó por su lado, con las orejas hacia atrás y sacudiendo el rabo.

—Te miente.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente y le acarició los cabellos.

—Será mejor que no te metas en los asuntos de los mayores, corazón.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

No necesitaba que el niño se lo confirmara.

Sabía que la engañaba. Mejor que nadie.

—

Sakura le sonrió mientras se encerraba en su dormitorio con los dos niños. Naruto había pataleado, negándose a ello y asegurando que debía de estar con ella para que el milagro se obrara. Sakura le había convencido con un buen coscorrón y solo le quedó asegurarse de que Sasuke no se durmiera encima de los muebles a medida que pasaban hasta el dormitorio.

Se había preparado totalmente para el momento y se ruborizó al pensar lo idiota que se sentía. Cuando el móvil vibró y al rato abrió la puerta, estaba temblando.

Sin poder evitar que la estrechara entre sus brazos, se descubrió a sí misma besándolo.

—

—El cristalero ha dicho que vendrá a primera hora, así que me iré antes —avisó Sakura mordisqueando una galleta salada mientras se colgaba el bolso en el hombro.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba que Naruto dejara de esparcir la comida por la mesa con enfado. Sakura no podía comprender el enfado del niño, del mismo modo que tampoco entendía por qué Sasuke había vuelto a crecer un poco.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, sujetando al niño de la mano, se preguntó si esos pequeños realmente estarían enlazados a ellas de algún modo. Sasuke no había hecho mucho mientras que Naruto dio murga toda la noche con la visita de la pareja de Hinata. Tan solo se levantó para noquearlo y luego, volvió a tumbarse como si no fuera con él el asunto.

—Sasuke —nombró. El niño empinó las orejas y la miró fijamente—. ¿Por qué Naruto se ha enfadado tanto con que Hinata tenga pareja?

—Nacimos de vuestros deseos y estos siempre están enlazados al corazón y al alma.

No dijo nada más y Sakura tampoco tuvo la necesidad de preguntar mucho más. No es que lo comprendiera, más bien es que notó que las preguntas se le escapaban de la mente y se quedaba completamente en blanco.

Si eso formaba parte del poder de ambos niños, era realmente curioso. Y aterrador a la vez.

Llegaron a la tienda para descubrir que el cristalero ya estaba esperando. Una mirada gruñona bastó para que Sakura aligerara y le permitiera entrar. Sasuke se sentó en el mostrador y se entretuvo en ver al hombre trabajar. El resto de los gatos se fueron reuniendo a su alrededor, mirando con curiosidad al hombre.

Cuando este se volvió, probablemente al sentirse observado, dio un respingo y casi gritó. Sakura tuvo que aguantar una carcajada.

El hombre se remangó y continuó su trabajo, pero no cesaba de mirar hacia atrás, preguntándose si los gatos continuaban observándole y el niño se había movido. Pero todo continuaba igual y mientras que Sakura se encargaba de los perros, algo más revoltosos al no estar Naruto con ellos, estaba segura de que algo estaría sucediendo.

Cuando el hombre se acercó a ella para informarle que había terminado y le entregó la hoja con el resguardo, miró hacia el mostrador con gesto serio.

—Ese gato, el del pelaje negro que le falta un ojo.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó confusa—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

Sakura intentó calcularlo.

—Creo que lo tenemos desde hace seis años. Lo encontramos con collar en la calle, pero nadie vino nunca a recogerlo por más imágenes que pusimos. ¿Lo conoce?

El hombre se quitó la gorra y la estranguló entre sus manos. Empezaba a ponerse rojo y la mandíbula se le tensaba.

—Santo dios… no puede ser posible.

—¿Qué?

Sasuke saltó del mostrador con el gato entre los brazos. Se acercó hasta ellos.

—Este señor es el dueño de Tuck. Lo perdió su hija cuando era una niña y buscaron mucho, pero como tuvieron que irse y se fueron muy tristes. Tuck ha estado esperando todo este tiempo.

Los ojos del hombre se aguaron y Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

—Dios mío —exclamó—. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí— reconoció el hombre—. Lo dimos por perdido y tuvimos que mudarnos por la salud de mi esposa. Pero ella murió al final y regresamos. Ya había perdido la esperanza y mira… aquí estás.

El gato maulló como respuesta. Sasuke le acarició la coronilla antes de dejar que se fuera con el hombre, que lo estrechó entre sus brazos y dejó que el llanto le venciera.

Cuando la miró, la súplica estaba en ellos.

—¿Puedo llevarlo finalmente a casa?

Sakura le sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Sasuke la miró fijamente y si no fuera porque sería imposible, casi le parecería que sus orejas brillaban.

—

—A ver, Naruto —suspiró mientras lo sentaba en la barandilla junto al parque cercano. Los perros ladraban entre juegos—. ¿Puedes portarte bien? Necesitamos ir a la tienda a ayudar a Sasuke y Sakura. Quizás adopten un cachorro de perrito hoy. O un adulto, eso sería genial. ¿No quieres?

Naruto se cruzó de brazos con un mohín como respuesta.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Estaba desesperada. Nada más levantarse se lo había encontrado con un gesto mohín y sus actos y respuestas siempre eran despreciativos, como si le hubiera hecho algo imperdonable.

—¿Estás enfadado porque te dejé con Sakura?

A ver la forma en que se le arrugaba la boca comprendió que era parte de su problema. Le intentó acariciar los cabellos, pero Naruto la esquivó una vez más.

—Cariño, no podía tenerte conmigo. Vino mi persona querida a verme y necesitábamos hablar.

Aunque con cierto rubor debía de reconocer que lo que menos hicieron fue hablar. Naruto quizás no pudiera comprenderlo porque era un niño a pocas luces. Un niño mágico, sí, pero continuaba siendo demasiado pequeño para comprender que había cosas que su curiosidad no podía saciar hasta el momento adecuado y con la persona correcta.

—¿Por qué más estás enfadado?

—No me escuchaste —espetó enfurruñado—. Te dije que te engañaba, ttebayo. Necesitamos cumplir los deseos y no enfocarnos en otras cosas que no sean de importancia.

Hinata casi tosió de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —Enrojeció—. Mi vida personal es importante. Y no puedes afirmar algo que no sabes de él.

Como si acabara de ofenderle en gran manera, Naruto se colocó sobre el filo de la barra y la miró desde su altura —bastante considerable si tenían en cuenta la altura de la barra— y la señaló.

—Se llama Toneri, veintiséis años, dueño de una gran empresa familiar. Adinerado. Popular con las mujeres. Una personalidad odiosa. Solo quiere casarse contigo porque eres la hija de un afamado abogado que mantiene títulos importantes y una buena cantidad de dinero en las arcas. Está harto de tu lucha con la tienda y los animales y espera que al casarte cambies o terminarás sufriendo un accidente desafortunado que terminará con tu muerte.

Hinata sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda a la vez que aquellas mismas palabras pasaban por sus ojos en forma de realidad visual. Pudo verse a sí misma peleando diversas veces con Toneri, batallando por querer ser quien era. Demacrándose en la sumisión. Sakura la dejaba atrás no por falta de amistad, sino porque no podía verla consumirse de ese modo y, finalmente, cuando su padre falleciera, Toneri se encargaría de su desastroso final.

Cuando volvió en sí, miró a Naruto estupefacta.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —cuestionó sintiendo el sudor recorrer su espalda. El nudo en la garganta provocó que fuera ronca.

Él entrecerró los ojos azules, brillantes, misteriosamente por un instante le pareció que cambiaban a un color miel, como si de los ojos de una cabra o una rana se tratara, para volver a ese intenso y cálido azul.

—Porque estoy conectado a tu corazón.

Alargó las manos hasta sostenerle el rostro e hizo algo que Hinata no se esperó para nada.

 _La besó_.

—

Cuando la puerta de la tienda tintineo Sasuke ya sabía quién era por el olor. Levantó la cabeza simplemente para verles y parpadeó al sentir la extraña tensión. Naruto pasó por su lado justo a tiempo de apretarle la muñeca y tirar de él hacia el interior, junto al resto de animales, casi atropellando a Sakura en el trascurso.

La chica solo les sonrió y le acarició el cabello para prestar atención a la otra humana. Naruto cerró la puerta, dejó que los perros le lamieran y le soltó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

Los gatos le rodearon y enseguida tuvo que sentarse para evitar que treparan por encima de él, con maullidos agradecidos y demandas de caricias.

—La he… me he extralimitado —se corrigió.

Sasuke no comprendía a qué se refería, así que simplemente esperó. Naruto era bocazas de por sí, así que tarde o temprano lo soltaría. Pero la respuesta le llegó desde la entrada de la tienda y se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Besado! —exclamó confuso—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé— reprochó el rubio furioso consigo mismo—. Nuestras capacidades son conectarnos con su corazón y cumplirles el milagro que esperan. Estamos en ello, pero sabemos qué pasará. Creceremos hasta alcanzar la madurez, luego nos iremos para que nuestros hijos también tengan que ser como nosotros. Y sin embargo, papa Noel nunca nos preparó para esto. Nunca se nos dijo que podríamos…

—No lo digas —advirtió.

Naruto presionó los labios al comprender su advertencia. Tragó las palabras y sacudió la cola con enfado.

—Son humanas. Tienen sus vidas. Hacemos lo que debemos. Nos vamos— recordó—. Es nuestra fase de madurez. Llegamos a la etapa adulta y regresamos. O envejeceremos y moriremos como ellos. Cuanto más te unas al corazón de tu humana, más humano te harás.

—Su vida será un desastre.

—Ya le cumplirán otro deseo. Vendrán otros. Quizás nuestros hijos— sopesó con un bostezo. Estaba interrumpiéndole su preciada siesta.

—¡Sasuke! — protestó enérgicamente.

—No— negó a su vez.

Naruto gruñó con enfado.

—¿Es que acaso tú no has visto a tu protegida triste? ¿Acaso no sientes nada?

—Son sentimientos humanos que no poseo— negó fríamente—. Es estúpido enlazarte de más. Y cuanto más te contagies de ella, más lejos estarás de cumplir tu existencia.

Naruto rechinó los dientes antes de lanzarse sobre él. Sasuke se revolvió para quitárselo de encima, con los dientes expuestos y las orejas hacia atrás. Los gritos de las chicas llegaron justo en el momento en que se lo quitaba de encima.

Sakura se interpuso entre ellos y se convirtió en su campo de visión.

Sintió su dolor. La pena por el abandono. Que la dejaran atrás. La duda. La confusión.

Y salió de ella rápidamente antes de verse atrapado. Antes de que le pasara lo mismo que a Naruto.

Antes de hundirse.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
